


Honey

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Prompt Generator, kisses wow, propmt generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Aradia Kissing Sollux<br/>and then I wrote some shit yeah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

Your name is ARADIA MEGIDO and right now you are kissing SOLLUX CAPTOR.  On the mouth. Let’s start at the beginning, shall we?

               Sollux had asked you out on a date the previous night and you, being you, accepted immediately. He smiled and you settled on going to a nice restaurant at eight o’clock. He picked you up in his car, an old yellow Volkswagens Bug, a gift from his father. You sit in the passenger’s side and he smiles at you. He starts driving and you two make small talk until you reach the restaurant. You ended up on the topic of family. You continue to talk, telling him about your older sister, Damara, and how she despised you. He smiles at that, and says at least you don’t have a brain dead brother. You frown, you say you’re sorry. He says it’s fine, that it isn’t your fault.

               You order and eat your food, and continue to talk about your families. After dinner, which he pays for, you two go to a small park, as you don’t have to be home until eleven. You walk along the path for an hour or so before he suggests you sit down. You smile and agree and walk until you find a bench. You sit close to him and hold his hand. He smiles at you and pulls you closer. You rest your head on his shoulder. After a short while, you look up at him. “Sollux?” “Yeah, AA?” You’ve gotten him to look at you.

               You lean up and meet his lips with your own. He’s surprised at first, but after a few moments, kisses back. His lips are surprisingly soft and deliciously warm against your own.  He cups your cheek with his hand, and there’s a warm feeling spreading through your chest, sweet but not overwhelming, like honey.

               When he breaks the kiss, all you can do is grin. He smiles back at you and the warm feeling gets stronger. You sit like that for what seems like an eternity, before you’ve got twenty minutes to get home. You two stand up and walk along the path until you get back to his car. He manages to get you home in fifteen minutes, and walks you up to the door. He presses his lips to your own quickly, and pulls away. “Bye, AA,” He smiles and waves. You wave back. “Bye, Sollux,”

               You slip in the house and shut the door, leaning back on it, grinning. Damara walks past you, into the kitchen “Anata ga yaku totemo shiawase nandesuka?” “I kissed him,” She peeks out of the kitchen doorway and simply smirks. You stand up, still grinning like an idiot, and go to your room. You quickly change into a night gown, and slip into bed. That honey-like feeling still invades your chest, but you don’t mind. You did just kiss your best friend after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it?  
> since im a lazy ass wad I used google translate for the Japanese so yes have a translation  
> Anata ga yaku totemo shiawase nandesuka?  
> What are you so happy about?


End file.
